Among the paraphernalia typically carried by golfers is a towel to wipe clean the grip of a golf club after or before the club is used. If the club grip is not cleaned of perspiration and grime, that may adversely affect the grip of the golfer on a club. Therefore, it is desirable to maintain the grip clean not only to assure that the golfer will be able to grip the club securely but also to enhance the life of the golf club grip. Merely wiping the grip with a towel often may not clean effectively the grip and may even work grime and dirt into the grip thereby aggravating the condition. There is a need, therefore, for an effective, easily portable golf club grip cleaner. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide such a device.